


Re: Possible asset?

by margayritaville



Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 11:46:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15907638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margayritaville/pseuds/margayritaville





	Re: Possible asset?

To: N.Summers@gmail.com  
From: Cheryl.Liu@gmail.com  
Subject: Possible asset?  
Attachment: Aleksander.txt

Dear Mr. Summers  
I am happy to inform you about a possible mercenary hire for our organization.  
Around seven years ago, a bruised up young man had snuck into the back of the casino begging for safety. Being as generous as I am, I informed him that he could stay here if he worked for me.  
He has been working for me as a bartender since then, and I’ve come to discover quite a lot about the talented young man. Among these findings, I was informed that he was an ex-soldier. He had enlisted when he was around fourteen, and the reason he had left was due to the traumatic experience of it.  
We have discussed how these jobs can impact him, and he has agreed to perform them as best as he can with a small crew. I believe he will be a valuable asset to us, and I have attached additional information to the email. I hope he meets your expectations. 

Best regards,  
Cheryl Liu

 

To: Cheryl.Liu@gmail.com  
From: N.Summers@gmail.com  
Subject: Re: Possible asset?

Dear Ms. Liu  
Wonderful. Why don’t you two meet me at Sizzle’s at noon tomorrow? 

Thanks,  
Nigel Summers


End file.
